Too much
by Pppcccaaa
Summary: Naruto and Hinata spend some quality time at the inn.


Hello everyone , hope you enjoy this short story . I'm sorry for my mistakes . English isn't my basic language.

[DISCLAIMER]:Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto. I don't make money writing this story.

[SUMMARY]:Naruto and Hinata spend some quality time at the inn.

"N-naru-tooo" moaned the beauty pinned to the wall by her husband, Naruto.

Her hands were tightly linked in his blonde locks, one leg hooked on his wrist. Her robe was hanging off, exposing her full tits that barely fit into his big, powerful hands. Her eyes were strongly closed , her breathing more and more accute and her lips formed into a small o .

On the other hand, Naruto completely devoured one of his wife tits, biting and licking her nipple with power. The other tit was pinched ,pulled and carresed by his hand. After a long lick, beggining with the tit, he traced a path up, to the neck, leaving love bites and possesive bites . Naruto came face to face with his wife .

"Hinata, love, open your eyes".

She opened her eyes slowly. They were looking one in the other's eyes. Hinata put her hands on his face ,stroking his whiskers. Naruto approached her and, with a lick on her puffy lips, he began devouring her mouth. Mouths crosses, tongues the same, they began a battle of dominance. She began to trace her hands down his arms, then his pectorals, his abs, leaving traces on his big and muscular body.

"Fuuck" he growled in her mouth .

He then lifted her off the floor, pulling her closer. Her legs were tightly linked to his waist, her boobs were glued to his chest, skin on skin, with his arousal set on her pussy lips. Other than her robe hanging from her body because of the string tying it, Hinata was only in her panties. Naruto was in his boxers, which highlighted his arousal.

"N-naruto , you feel so good" said the little vixen, slowly riding his dick, even if she was pinned to the wall. Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

With Hinata still in his arms, he took her to bed, and, not so gentle, laid her on the matress.

"Hmm, tell be about it. Hinata, I couldn't wait any longer in there .You were so sly" he grinned at her.

" If other people know how naughty you can be when you're drunk. Standing on me, between my legs, on the floor, with your pretty tits right in front of my face. What a view. But…" he leans over her slowly, looking into her purple eyes

"The question is ,why so suddenly? Hmm? " Under him , Hinata was feeling trapped, nowhere to go, under the hot and dangerous glances of her husband. His eyes turned a darker shade of blue. "W-well, you see, I just wanted the other girls from there to know you were mine" she said softly ,then with a little more strength "they were looking at you like you were a rare specimen, so, I couldn't take it anymore and … you know the rest".

After a while, wondering why her husband wasn't responding, she looked up. She wasn't expecting to see that look. He looked like he was about to laugh at her.

" You dummy" said a now angry Hinata. "What is so funny?" and began to struggle from under him to escape.

Then, Naruto took her by her legs and pulled her towards took her hands in one of his and put them over her head.

"Sorry ,love. I didn't meant to be rude , but you are just so cute when you are jealous "said a very pleased naruto.

"But your explanation doesn't change anything . For your naughtiness i will have to punish you a little".

With a serious face, Naruto flipped his wife over, so she was sitting on her belly. With his Uzumaki chakra, he tied her arms behind her back, and pushed her ass straight in the air.

"Ahh, what, what are you doing?" She began to struggle, instantly feeling a sting on her ass.

"Fucking move and there will be more to come".

Oh my god, she couldn't believe the slap itself, but this new feeling. She actually kind of liked his bossy voice and being tied up. What was wrong with her? Was she actually a perv? Her heartbeat accelerated a little, so did her breathing. With a tilt of her head, she looked behing her, where her husband was standing, looking at her, more specifically, at her pussy, which was soaked from all the playing from earlier and from now. She was so ashamed. Her face reddened seeing the hungry look he was giving her.

"N-naruto… pleasee..."

"Please what? Sorry love, but when punished, you can do mostly nothing, I decide. Now…" he was standing now very close to her pussy.

"You're drenching your panties. My poor little baby."

In a metter of seconds her panties were gone, ripped from her body, thrown to the floor. The chilly air was doing little to soothe her burning pussy. With his fingers,Naruto began a little play with her legs, tracing every inch, massaging them. He was so mean, every time he approached her pussy lips, he would withdraw, always so close. When she thought that he won't touch her just to make the punishment harder for her, she felt his tongue taking a long lick along her pussy.

"Oh god" she trembled.

But that was all. Giving him a stare with the half of her face that wasn't on the pillow she whimpered.

"Nooo. Please , don't let me like this." Then, slap, her pussy trembled. He just freaking slapped her, on her most sensitive place.

"Then you have to continue begging baby." He then began to lick her there, once, twice. After that he began to eat her juices ,to feast on her pussy.

"Oooh my … so, so good. Yes …" along with his tongue , two fingers made their way in her pussy , pumping and scissoring.

Her juices began to flow between her legs. She started to tremble from all the pleasure, her chaotic breathing turning into louder and louder moans. He knew she was on the verge. But what punishment would that be if he let her cum on the first try.

" Im cu-ahh-cuming! ".

In a second his lips and hand were gone.

" Noooo , whyy? " like she was made of feathers, he flipped her over.

The way she breathed made her breasts fall and rise so beautifully, her watery eyes full of want looked straight in his. Drool could be seen falling on the left side of her mouth. He parted her milky legs , standing between them, hands on either side of her face.

"Now you seem quite flushed" he took her neck with one hand, licking the drool off her cheek, then her lips.

Like she wanted to demonstrate something, her lips stayed closed, denying his kisses.

"Stuborn woman".

With his other hand that was now on her pussy, he began to stroke her slowly. The sensation made her part her lips involuntary, good ocasion for his tongue to slip inside her mouth.

"Mmm , sweet, don't you think? Now, when I see you like this, I think I will give you a reward" said a grinning Naruto.

"Reward?"

"Mhmm, a good one, something we never did until now".

Two of his fingers made their way inside her pussy. It didn't take long for him to find what he was looking for. He focused first on stimulating her clitoris gently and slowly. Then he inserted two fingers inside her pussy, searching for her G spot.

"Ahaa, there it is".

He began to place pressure on the spot, making Hinata feel weirder and weirder. "N-narutoo, what are you doing? It feels strange ! Pull it out ,ah ahh. I-i feel like …peeing."

Ignoring his wife pleadings he went faster and faster until she exloded. But that didn't stopped him. Trying to escape, she began to struggle, but he was way stronger than her, so the only thing she could do was to take whatever he gave her. Her vision blurred, she could actually see stars, that strong the sensation was. Her eyes were rolled back, her screams filling the room.

" Fuck ,Hinata , if you could see yourself …just beautiful."

After good minutes of shaking and trembling she came down from her high. "Wh-what was that?"she asked.

"That was what you call squirting, baby. I've wanted to try this on you for quite a while .How was it?"asked a mischievous Naruto.

"Mmm , it was… intense." Her orgasm was so hard that her muscles relaxed and her eyes were closing slowly.

"Now, now. Don't tell me you're sleppy. We didn't even begun."

With a little pull, Hinata was now standing on his lap, centimeters away from his handsome face. One of his hands were on her plump ass, squeezing, the other being in her hair, pulling, so that she was seeing the ceiling. His grip wasn't too hard nor too easy. Be began assaulting her ear, biting her earlobe.

"Hinata ,I love you".Those words never failed to make her feel special and powerful.

"Naruto, take those down. I wanna feel you" said Hinata with her sweet voice.

In a matter of seconds his boxers were next to her panties.

"Naruto…"

"Hinata, you're so beautiful" he said stroking her lips with his thumb.

In that moment,Hinata licked his finger, pulling it in her mouth, and began to suck on it while her eyes were fixed on his. Something feral took over Naruto.

"Baby,I need your mouth on me. Now." Hinata didn't hesitate. Naruto stared now at his wife in all fours in front of him, ass in the air, face so fucking close to his groin.

"That's nice, baby".

Hinata began kissing and carresing his shaft, swirling her tongue around the head, then moving her way up and down. "Fuckkk, that's it . Just like that. Now open …"

Locking eyes, she began to take him in her mouth, tasting his long and hard shaft, moaning at the same time, giving him the best slurping show.

"Good girl, mmm".

Hinata's pussy was on fire. While giving him a blowjob she began to feel his desire, trying to rub her legs to soothe the want. But, obviously , he saw what she did and in the next second his dick was so deep Hinata's mouth, she almost chocked. Pulling his dick out, grabbing her by her hair and positioning her in his lap, he lost it all. In an instant, his dick was burried in her pussy to the hill.

"Ahhhh! So full, ah,ha. Too much…"now Hinata felt almost too good, with her pussy streched almost painful by his dick, his mouth on her tits, and hands strocking her ass.

"Na-naruto…"

Done with playing, he began to control her pace, slowly at first then faster. Both of them breathing hard, kissing with all their might, the sounds of their bodies slapping together again and again echoing in the room.

"Naruto, you make me feel amazinggg…"she was lost in him.

"Hmm, you like that ,baby? Fuck , you feel so perfect in my arms."

With a powerful thrust she came in his arms screaming. He put her down with him, never ending his assault on her little pussy, taking her legs up and fucking her. "C'mon baby, I want you to cum again, to cum together with me". Hinata was so lost, knowing she was too spend to cum once more.

"I can't no more. Oh my god".

But Naruto, as stubborn as he was, began to rub her clitoris, pumping himself inside of her. From nowhere another orgasm was coming. She sobbed so hard, feeling so good. Shortly ,like their bodies were in sync, both of them cummed, Hinata being filled with her husband cum.

"Fuuuck."

Feeling like his muscles were jelly, Naruto collapsed on her wife ,embracing her.

The first one to recover was Naruto. "Love,how are you feeling?"

He took her in his arms, so that she was standing on his chest.

"Mmmm, dizzy and… satisfied" said a sleppy and tired Hinata.

Looking at her body, a proud feeling came to him.

"I like that i marked you. Especially the bites on your neck. Soo hot."

He liked that she was so spent, because without a doubt she would scold him for marking her in such visible places.

"Hmm? Mhmm. You feel so warm, Naruto". Now he was laughing in silence at her.

" Hinataaaa , don't tell me you're sleeping. The night is still young, y'know?"

But Hinata was already asleep. Now he wasn't that happy. Maybe next time he should punish her for real. Already some mischievous ideas were formed in his head. Next time for sure. For now he let her sleep.

He kissed her head and softly whispered "Good night, Hinata".


End file.
